<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Profound by bloodsigilsandpie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784451">Profound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie'>bloodsigilsandpie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, now fallen, thinks of the brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Profound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Suptober2020 hosted by winchester-reload</p><p>Day 2: Earth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The angel was never like the rest. A sliver of doubt was always there in him. Something heaven couldn't contain for long. Though, he hid it well enough. He was the perfect soldier for many millennia.</p><p>Then he met the righteous man. And he fell.</p><p>To earth.</p><p>Castiel had been alive for eons. He has seen the rise and fall of civilizations. He is, or at least was, a powerful celestial being. But he has never seen anything that comes close to Dean Winchester.</p><p>On earth, he felt things. The heat and chill, thirst and hunger, pain and joy. All of it.</p><p>He saw and learned things he didn't know of from his time as an angel. Like how difficult it is to simply exist and survive, much less do something great or even good. Things the Winchesters had made look easy.</p><p>He thought of what the brothers have done. Saving a world that didn't deserve saving for the sake of the little good it had left in it. Doing the right thing when they've been done wrong so many times. Getting back up and fighting no matter how beaten and bruised they were.</p><p>Sam was tortured by the Devil and still had one of the brightest souls Castiel had seen. He muddled through no matter what. Keeping the faith and hope alive for both of them</p><p>Castiel had first heard of Sam Winchester as 'the boy with the demon blood'. That's what the angels called him. Castiel would have never thought Sam would be the hero he is today from the things he had heard in heaven.</p><p>And Dean.</p><p>Castiel didn't understand the hunter at first. He saved lives but he didn't think he deserved the same. He was always kind to everyone but himself. He thought the world of his family but he saw himself as nothing more than the dirt on his shoe.</p><p>No matter how many times he stopped the world from ending he could never see himself the way his brother or Castiel did.</p><p>Castiel had fallen the moment he laid his hand on Dean. In every way imaginable. And he would do it again. He had said that he had 'a more profound bond' with Dean. He often thought that during their journey through hell, when a piece of his grace marked the human, maybe a piece of humanity had marked the angel. But it was definitely profound. He was ready to give up everything for Dean. His armies, his grace, his wings...</p><p>Castiel is an angel. He is ancient. He is cosmic. How big and endless should something be for an angel to consider it profound?</p><p>Maybe one day his human will understand how much he means to the fallen angel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm just rambling about fallen!Cas and how much he loves Dean. Hopefully someday the self-loathing, emotionally constipated, adorable bastard will see his angel loves him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>